


An offer you can't refuse.

by ComeToMeBabe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana wants to separate Will and Hannibal. To implement the plan, she needs Bedelia's help. What if plan spin out of control and change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poisonous lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous. Please be gentle. This is my first story in English ever.

Alana noticed the woman she was looking for all night. Woman stood near the bar and drank wine. Bedelia was wearing a black dress with gold trim.

\- D _octor Bedelia Du Maurier! How nice to see you. Can we have a word?_

\- _Doctor Bloom_. - Blonde woman winced slightly. They went in a more peaceful place than bar.

\- _So? Doctor Bloom? What do you want to know? I guess..._ \- She takes sip of wine - _Hannibal?_

\- _Can I ask you fe_ _w questions about your relationship with doctor Lecter?_

\- _Obviously. But I doubt that you find out something new._

\- _I will try._ \- Alana's voice has become more serious. - _How close you was with dr Lecer?_

Bedelia was silent for a while. - _As you know, we played a game. Game called home..._ \- She pay attention to every word. It was bit uncomfortable to talking about this part of their life together. 

\- _Is there any possibility that you could be pregnant when Hannibal leave you?_

- _Doctor Bloom!_ \- she tried to be quiet, but few people looked at them. - _Can you tell me why do you ask about such a thing?_ \- Bedelia started to breathing shallow.

\- _So, did you slept together or not?_

- _I don't understand why you asking for that._ \- She takes another sip of wine - _But yes. We shared a bed._

- _I ask you once again. Is there any possibility that you could be pregnant when Hannibal leave you?_

\- _It was possible._ \- She sighed heavily - _But I wasn't. Can you now explain me that all questions?_

Alana improved her hair before she told - _We want to cut Hannibal from Will._

\- _And that's the reason why you asking me about intimate life with Hannibal?_

_\- Doctor Maurier can you lie for us?_ \- Alana stoped to play with her hair. 

- _I'm confused..._

_\- Hannibal was talking that you're inteligent woman. So. Can you lie for us? For our own good?_

Bedelia whispered softly: _I think so..._

Smirk appears on Alana lips when she said:

- _So I'm so sorry for you, Bedelia. It's a huge sadness to lose a child... Hannibal's child._


	2. Bird in a cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you for all comments and kudos. It means alot for me!  
> _________________________________________________________________________  
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I try as much as I can.  
> _________________________________________________________________________  
> orange, jasmine and vanilla - perfume Chanel Mademoiselle.

Hannibal was reversed. He looked like a caged animal. But still dangerous animal.

_\- You never visited me the whole time. Why're you here now, Bedelia?_

_\- How you know it's me?_ \- Woman whispered softly.

 _\- If there were no glass between us, I would say that was your scent. You smell of orange, jasmine and vanilla._ \- He turned away. - _But it was the sound of your heels. So, why you didn't came earlier?_

_\- It wouldn't be wise to visit you here, Hannibal. After all story, don't you think?_

\- _But now you're here_. - man watches her attentively.- _What's change?_

He came closer. Now she was eye to eye with the beast.

_\- You started therapy with Will._

_\- It's not therapy. I help him with the investigation._

_\- Why you repeat this mistake?_

_\- Why you asking? Bedelia, are you here as my therapist?_

_\- As friend._

_\- You said that we're not friends._

_\- Not then._

_\- Things seems to change?_

She glanced at her watch. - _The time is over. Goodbye Hannibal._

_\- Do you come again?_

_\- It was nice to see you._


	3. chit-chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and also thank you for your comments and kudos!  
> Sorry for the mistakes. It's not so easy for me to write in English. But I'm trying! 
> 
> The next chapter will be better and longer. ;)

Alana's Office.   


- _How was the visit?_

_\- It was nice_. - Bedelia was sitting on the couch opposite Alana's chair. - _But I guess you've heard everything._

\- _We got wiretapping in his cell. It's important to know everything._

_\- You will never knew everything about him... Even he doesn't know._

It was a few minutes of awkward silence between them. A moment later blonde woman started to speak.

- _It's cruel. Even it's Hannibal._ \- she took a glass of water.

- _You regret him?_

- _I'm worried what will happen, as our plan to fail. How did he get revenge._

- _Our plan will succeed. You just have to start._

- _Dear Alana... -_ Bedelia took a deep breath _\- I can't go to Hannibal after 3 years and just tell him. It must be more subtle._

_\- I know that, but..._ \- Alana got up from chair and sit down near Bedelia.- _You promised to help us. I don't demand you to do it right now. But also we don't have much time. You know all the truth about their relations. Will have family now. He can't lose his mind again Then... he can be more dangerous than Lecter._

- _Doctor Bloom, we both know it's not only about helping Will and Hannibal. Your last two relationship was with them. Both unhappy. They chose each other instead of you..._

- _Thank you for the reminder, but it's nothing personally_. - The woman was clearly upset.

- _Obviously. This is the kind of retaliation?_

\- _I told you that all I want is separate them. For their own good._

- _I don't believe you._ \- Bedelia got up and went toward the door. - _But I promised, so I'll do it. Anyway... -_ Bedelia looked at her sternly _\- I have no choice._

She stopped in front of the door and said: _I need few fake ultrasounds images._


	4. tête-à-tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say special thank you to EndlessSkies64 and Sueli!  
> Also thank you for all new kudos!

It was quite easy to leave Baltimore. Five doors wasn't enough, to stop him... Poor nurse. He told her to go away, but this woman didn't listen.  
Now he stands before Bedelia's house. Soon will be the thunderstorm. There was few thunder and flashes, before he opened the door. It was late. The lights were off in all the building. Only light were the thunderbolts.  

Bedelia was sleeping in main bedroom. Her blonde hair was like a crown. When Hannibal came closer, lightning illuminated the room. On the bedside table was empty glass, probably after the wine. There was also a open book...  _Eliza Crewe, Crushed_ – He looked at the cover. He turned on the bedside lamp.

* * *

“ _You can love a monster, it can even love you back, but that doesn’t change its nature. This isn’t Beauty and the Beast where my kiss would transform the monster to a prince. If anything, it’s Shrek, and his kiss brings out the ogre in me.”_

* * *

Man read a bit and he smiled, but before he could think about that, he noticed something else. Inside the book was few pictures. ultrasound pictures.  
_„Is she pregnant?” „With who?”_ Thoughts rattled in his head. But after a while he spotted date. _„Florence's time..._ ” - he whispered softly. The last one was made few days before he left. Hannibal sat in a dark corner. He will wait until she wakes up.  
  
It was about 3 a.m. when she woke up and went to bathroom. When she came back she saw something dark in the corner. _It's can't be true._ – she thought. Bedelia stepped back, but there was a wall behind her. Hannibal quickly came to her. He put his hands on both sides of her head. she was trapped.  
- _What's happens with my cold Bedelia? why are you shivering?_ \- He began to tease her, by breathing on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Bedelia began to breathe shallowly. 

 _\- Do you came to kill me?_ \- Bedelia's breathing came out in small gasps. 

\- No. - he stoped his actions.

\- _Why are you here?_

\- _I have a few questions. First one: why didn't you tell me?_ \- he pointed at the pictures.

She was quiet for awhile. Then she whispered: _It would matter for you? I don't think so._

\- _You kept the baby?_

\- _No._

- _Is he or she alive?_

_\- No._

_\- How have died? Abortion?_

_\- No._

_\- So how OUR child died?_

_\- Miscarriage_.- she whispered softly.

 _\- How that's happen?_ \- He raised his voice with nerves.

_\- It's no matter. Hannibal._

_\- I... want... to... know._

_\- Do you ever want to be a father?_

_\- I had a right to know. How it's happen?_

She said nothing.

_\- Bedelia?_

_\- Hannibal please._ \- It was a show. It was a carefully crafted lie. She knew, that she can't tell this so quickly not to arouse suspicion.

_\- Bedelia!_

_\- It was an accident... Someone pushed me down the stairs._

_\- Who?_ \- He lowered his voice.

_\- You don't want to know. Now, can you let me go?_

_\- Not yet, my darling. I wanna know who killed our child._

After a while she told him: _Your biggest mistake._

 


	5. Lethal game

_„This wasn't in our deal, Alana. Now let's change the rules of the game."-_ She send this message and she broke the sim card. For safety.

Bedelia improved her lace robe and went into the kitchen where was Hannibal. She was holding a towel set. 

Show must go on...

\- _Here you are._ - She gave him a towels.

\- _Do you want eat something or drink?_

\- _No thank you. It's the middle of the night. And also it's still my kitchen, Hannibal. Can we just go sleep and talk on the morning?_

Hannibal was still shocked after what Bedelia said to him.

- _How do you think, why he did it?_

\- It was your patient, not mine.

He knew the answer. It was clear. Will Graham killed his child in retaliation for Abigail.

\- _... Abigail._ \- He was silent for a moment. - _Do you wanna revenge?_

- _If I wanted, I would have done it.... 3 years ago. You gave me a child, he took it. I was just kind of middlemen. Occupational hazard._

\- _How do you hide this?_  - He point at her stomach.

- _I lost a lot of weight in Florence. I ate only oysters...It wasn't difficult to hide. You have been working all day. You have been busy... by him_. - She sighed heavily. - _I wanted to lose this child. It wasn't in my plan. What I would told FBI then? But I couldn't kill him. but... What would I say if a child told me that he wanted to meet his daddy?_

There was another long silence between them.

- _I prepare you a place in the guest room._ \- Bedelia turned away, but he grabbed her hand.

\- _You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Can I ever told you that?_

- _Not even once._

_\- I'm sorry Bedelia. For all. I still feel protective of you._

\- _I'm all right. I'm trying to forget._ \- she walked toward the door - _Let's go sleep._

* * *

  
Hannibal was thinking about that all. Now he understand why she didn't visited him. But in this story there was something wrong. Will's part is unbelievable. Why he didn't tell him about killing a child?

In another room Bedelia also can't sleep. In their plan Hannibal was in prison. Beast in the wild is dangerous. Now there's new risky plan. 

She saw him so agitated only once - when first time he told her about Mischa. She fell asleep holding a gun in hand under her pillow.

  
  


 


	6. Scratch on a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I used the lyrics: Digital Daggers - The Devil Within.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes.  
> Thank you to everyone who reads this!

It was hard night for Bedelia. She had nightmares about dead kids. They stretched out hands to her and shouting: _"Mom", Mommy_ ". Another nightmare was dinner, where was served human flesh. She was awakened by the smell of food. She put on robe and she went quietly into the kitchen. On the table were the pancakes. Perfect pancakes, like from restaurant.

\- _You didn't have the products to do something else to eat. And I didn't want to go shopping. -_ he was quiet for a moment _\- I hope I didn't wake you._

\- _It's all right. -_ She smiled _\- Smells delectable._

There was another moment of quiet between them.

\- _Coffee?_

 _\- Yes, please. Where you run away? -_ she ask him _\- You can't stay here forever._

 _\- What if I don't have to run away?_  

\- _You know that's impossible._

 _\- Just as impossible to escape out of the country. -_ He began to prepare coffee.

They ate pancakes in silence. 

  
After breakfast they sat in the living room on the couch. He turned on the radio. They began to talk.

 

 _I made myself at home_  
_In the cobwebs and the lies_

\- _Why are you so shocked? It's unlike you_. - She started a conversation.

 _I’m learning all your tricks_  
_I can hurt you from inside_

  
- _That would be my first biological child._  
  
_Oh I made myself a promise_  
_You would never see me cry_  
_Till I make you_

  
\- _Your descendant._ -She whispered.  
     
_I’m gonna make you suffer_  
_This Hell you put me in_  
  
\- _Yes. It would be a special child with a special woman. A woman who was with me behind the veil. Bedelia, let's be honest with each other._  
  
_Look what you made of me_  
_Now I’m the heavy burden that you can’t bear_  
_Look what you made of me_  
  
- _And we are not?_

_\- I know you hide something._

_\- Just like you. -_ She smiled wryly.

_\- I know that you hide something regarding our... child._

_\- I told you much more, than I want._ \- She went to the window. 

 _I’m underneath your skin_  
_The devil within_  
_You’ll never know what hit you_  
  
\- I _t was supposed to be revenge, but he didn't told me about that. What is that kind of revenge when you can't enjoy it?_

She was quiet for a moment, then began to speak: _There was one person, who don't want you to know. You and him were more useful together, than as enemies._

He walked over to her.

\- _And we? We are more useful together, or as we're separately?_

_\- Ask her._

 


	7. a carousel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter once again. I'm sorry for all the mistakes.  
> ~*~  
> Comments: 24 Kudos: 40 Hits: 637  
> I didn't expect this when I made up this story. I am very happy that someone reads this. hugs for everybody! Thank you all!  
> ~*~

He came back home. Her home.

\- _The smell of dogs._ \- Hannibal whispered when he went inside.

He saw Bedelia as she cleaned the broken glass. Her hand was bandaged.

\- _He hurt you..._

\- _I hurt itself, Hannibal. He just broken this vase. I'll be ok._ \-  She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.- _Where have you been?_

\- _Where is he now? I see that I can't leave you alone_. - he pretended not to hear her questions.

\- _Hannibal, please stop._ -she murmured - _He was looking for you. And he was upset that you wasn't here._

He was silent for a moment. - _All I want now is to kill him._

\- _You don't kill Will._

_\- Why do you think that?_

\- _Because..._ \- She sighed heavily - _I did it._

There was silence between them.

\- _You said you don't want revenge. -_ He raised an eyebrow.

_\- It wasn't revenge. It was self-defense. I don't know how it happened._

- _No more words. -_ He said impassively _\- Where's the body?_

_\- In the kitchen._

- _I take it. -_ He paused and looked at her. _\- Then I'll take care of your hand._

* * *

 

 

When he came into the living room, she was sitting on the couch.

- _Where have you been?_

_\- In the kitchen._

\- _Before, Hannibal._ - she murmured.

\- _Alana's office._

_\- Why?_

- _To find out the truth..._ \- He sat down beside her.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. - _Did you find?_

\- _She told me to ask you... about your deal._

 _It's time for few others lies._ \- she said to herself in thought. It was a great opportunity for Bedelia to tell him new story. Her story.

\- _They found me month later after you left. I was in hospital. A few days after... the miscarriage. It was a high-risk pregnancy. In addition, I was after two abortions..._

He looked at her in shocked. - _I don't know that you..._

\- _You don't know many things, Hannibal. - She took a deep breath and continued._ - _The FBI wouldn't believe me if, they knew about the baby. You couldn't give me drugs if I were pregnant. Alana promised to keep this secret. But I couldn't visit you. She wanted to have total control over you._

\- _What about Will?_

\- _He was terribly jealous. I lived with you for so many months. And I managed it without any injuries. Additionally I was pregnant. It was a punch for him. That is the reason he hasn't visited you so long time. He felt betrayed._

\- _What was next? What about the „deal”?_

\- _One day, Alana came to me with „An offer you can't refuse”. -_ she bit her bottom lip _-You two started to see each other again. She was scared that Will can loose his mind. I had to separate both of you. Otherwise, she would tell the all story to FBI. I had too much to lose._

- _So why did you kill Will instead of Alana?_

\- _He was furious that you came to me instead of him. It was really self-defense_. - she silenced for a moment. _You will kill me? -_ she whispered.

\- _No. I can't kill almost mother of my child._ \- He whispered into her hair and then kissed her temple.   

* * *

 

They lay together on a couch. He held her in his arms and slept. But really, she held him. She was holding a wild beast in a cage. There is no greater pleasure than this.

 

* * *

Few days later, police station:

 

_Send backup! We found a dead body. Woman. All her viscera are hanging out. It's disgusting, but they are arranged as in a carousel. As in a carousel at the child's bed. She was found in her house. Her name was..._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Fly me to the moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone of you for reading my story!

 

 

> _Send backup! We found a dead body. Woman. All her viscera are hanging out. It's disgusting, but they are arranged as in a carousel. As in a carousel at the child's bed. She was found in her house. Her name was Alana Bloom. We have yet another corpse. Old woman. With a wound in the heart. Found in a refrigerator. For both women no trace, nor the murder weapon._

* * *

Few hours earlier.

_ding dong._

Woman went to open the door. Behind the door was a beautiful blonde.

\- _To whom you come, Madame?_

_\- Good morning, Alana is at home?_

_\- Yes Madam. I'll call her. Please come in._

Bedelia walked into the living room to wait for the hostess. The house was beautifully decorated, but Bedelia still prefer minimalism.

\- _Doctor Du Maurier. What brings you here?_

\- _Stop playing Alana. You're also intelligent woman._ \- She crosses her hands over her chest.

Alana became serious -   _Let's go to the office. There we'll talk._

* * *

_\- I am surprised that I see you alive. -_ Alana started the conversation.

- _You were hoping he would kill me? That's the reason why you didn't call the FBI?_

- _I thought when he finds out the truth, he won't be ...happy. Unless he don't found out the truth...._ \- she said sarcastically.

- _I told him what I considered to be right_. - Bedelia replied in the same sarcastic tone.

\- _What next fairy tale you told him? You said that the child died? Miscarriage?_

_\- In our agreement Hannibal was supposed to be in prison, not released._

\- _In our agreement you had separated Will and Hannibal._ \- she whispered in her ear.

\- _I did. -_ She smiled mockingly. _\- Forever and ever._

\- _What that's means?_

- _This means that they will never meet. Just as you wanted. Only in a different way. -_ she took a deep breath _\- Now you destroy all the evidence._

\- _Why didn't you tell him the truth?_

\- _Alana, dear Alana... How do you you imagine this?_

\- _Aimée_ _knows you? Where's she now?_ \- she told with twinkle in her eyes.

\- _Don't mention her!_ \- she raised her voice.

\- _Switzerland?_

\- _I did what is best for her._ \- The tone in her voice was grave. - _She must be safe. At any price._

\- _With father Hannibal the Cannibal?_ \- Alana laughed sarcastically.

When Alana turned around, Bedelia grabbed the knife to letters.

\- _No one will know about it. You WAS the last person..._

She dug knife in woman's head. As once Hannibal did it.

_Why not do it in his style?_ \- she said to herself. She remembers to kill also a housekeeper. Without witnesses, no evidence.

* * *

\- _Good morning._ \- she says, when he opened the door of her own home. Her hands were stained with blood.

- _Hello Bedelia._ \- he responds and immediately embracing her. - _You had to do it for your own good._ \- Hannibal rasps in her ear.

\- _You don't understand_. - she tells him stepping away from him. - _I have to pack... Before the police find me._

\- _History repeats itself?_ \- He rests his hands on either side of her neck.

\- _History repeats itself, but this time is different. -_ She paused for a moment. Bedelia began to wonder if she can do it. If she can take him with herself. The temptation was too great. Still be able to observe the beast. _\- I have a private airplane._ -she told him, giving a knowing smile.

\- _Where we fly?_

\- _Switzerland_. - She whispered.

He leaning in to capture her lips:

\- _Hello again... my wife._

\- _Hello my husband._ \- she told, giving him one last peck on the lips before she pulled away from him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIMÉE: French name, derived from the French word aimée, meaning "much loved".


	9. Could kill one another, but would die for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 9 chapter! How did this happen? :) This is my first story in English and I wanna say big thank you for reading, comments and kudos. Its means a lot for me!

Bedelia was packing her clothes into a leather suitcase. Hannibal stood leaning against the wall and watched her. With thoughts brought him back woman's voice: _Airplane is not registered in my name. I have a small estate in Switzerland. Nobody will look for us there._

_-There's still Jack Crawford._

_\- I'll handle this, wait. -_ She stopped for a moment her actions.

_\- What you want to do?_

_\- Wait. -_ She picked up the phone in her hand and dialed the number. _\- Jack Crawford? We need to talk..._

* * *

_\- What did you told him?_

_\- To not looking for me._

_\- Just?_ \- Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

 _\- I told him that I feel unsafe and therefore I disappear for awhile. Oddly enough, he considered this to be a wise decision. -_ she took a deep breath.

 _\- What time does the plane depart? -_ He stepped closer to her.

_\- As soon as I pack._

_\- We are now the same. Equals. -_ He caressed her cheek.

 _\- No, Hannibal. We will never be the same..._ \- She replied flatly and spurned his hand.

 

* * *

 

On the plane they sat next to eachother in silence. It was difficult to bear. Silence was broken by man: _What have you gotten yourself into, Bedelia?_

_\- What have YOU gotten yourself into, Hannibal?_

_\- Life is so much better with you by my side. Sorry to tell you this but you're kinda stuck with me._ \- He laughed ironically.

 Her body was shaking, not from fear or cold but from adrenaline.

 _\- You're a cocky son of a bitch... -_ she whispered. 

_\- And you like me._

_She laughed in response._

After a while he asked her: _Whose is the plane?_

_\- Mine._

_\- For whom is registered?_

_\- My..._ \- she take deep breath – _husband._

_\- Are you married?_

She had never seen him so surprised.

_\- No. Not anymore..._

_\- Did you kill him? -_ he asked her sincerely.

 _\- No! -_ she growled - _He was the love of my life._

He gave her a weak smile and put his hand on her. - _What happens with him?_

 _\- He had a heart attack._ \- She replied without emotion.

_\- Why you had never told?_

_\- Because you never asked._ \- Now she gave him a weak smile. 

_\- There is something else I don't know?_

_\- A lot of things, Hannibal. A lot of things._ \- she turned her head toward the window.

_\- All right. We have a lot of time._

After a few minutes in silence she turned to him and asked:  _What do you want to know?_

_\- Tell me more about your husband._

_\- When I met him, I didn't know what he doing in life. I thought he was a businessman._

_\- What was his profession?_

_\- Extortion and arms trafficking. - She shrugged. - I really don't knew when I took him married._

_\- That's why he died?_

_\- I don't know. His staff told me so. Body was never found. We were then separated._

_\- With the love of your life?_ - he asked her curiously.

 _\- I really loved him_ . - she told him indignantly. - _I loved only him and no one else._

Hannibal felt a twinge of jealousy. Almost unknown feeling.

 _\- But.._ – she continued - _It was for my safety. I never accept his way of life. I moved to America, changed my name. Thanks to the influence of Frank even the FBI doesn't know._

He looked at her questioningly.

_\- You weren't expecting such a story?_

_\- No –_ he told her shocked.

 _\- There's something else. You will meet someone in Switzerland._ \- Again she turned her head toward the window to let him know that the conversation is over.

* * *

When Bedelia fell asleep he covered her with his jacket. After a while she rolled over and resting her head on his chest.  _How did this happen?_ \- he thought when he hugged her gently.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that there isn't a lot of mistakes. For all sorry.


	10. Una bella donna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 10th chapter. So it's sweet, fluffy and little bit smutty :))  
> I warned! ;)
> 
> Thank you beloved people who read it!

She woke up a little surprised that she's wrapped in his arms. She looked him in the eye. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She opened her mouth to his tongue. He suddenly pulled her closer. Bedelia broke the kiss frightened.

- _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you._ -He took her in his arms tighter. He was holding her as if she was his only source of life. Hannibal lifted her chin and then gave peck on the lips which was feather-light. 

After a moment, she murmured softly - _I'd never have expected that it would look like our relation._

He took her hand and placed it over his heart which was pounding in his chest. Then he added: _I was hoping for it._

Bedelia closed her eyes and snuggled into him. Before she fell asleep again, woman only to hear how he purrs in her hair _„you're safe with me"_  and _„I will protect you"_.

* * *

 They landed at a small airport in the middle of nothing.

\- _We got lost?_ \- he smirked.

- _No. It's all right. Come on, the car is waiting_ _for us._

\- _I doubt that we are already in Switzerland._

- _We are not yet._ \- She let out a breath - _Now we go to the hotel. And then, in the morning, we fly directly to Switzerland. So for safety._

He wouldn't invented it better.

* * *

They came to the hotel, which looked luxurious, stately and majestic. He gave her a questioning look.

 _\- An old friend of Frank. -_ she told him.

At the reception, when they waited for the service they heard a man's voice:  _Élodie! My old friend! how nice to see you after so long!_   - He held out his hand to hug her. - _Una bella donna!_

Hannibal looked skeptically at large and bald guy. He was too strong tan and wearing a lot of gold. But Hannibal had to admit that man had a well-tailored suit. After the welcome they went to their room. He hoists her, as if she's his real bride and begins to carry her to room.

 - _You were my wife, and I never did it._ \- he was trying to say this seriously, but he chuckled.

- _Put me down!_ \- She began to laugh and hit him in the chest with her fist. She smiled when he put her on the floor and kissed the top of her head.

\- So,  _Bedelia... or should I say Élodie..._

She interrupted him: _I'm used to the name Bedelia. It took some time from when someone called me at name Élodie._

 _ _-_  It's a beautiful name. But I think also got used to the name Bedelia. -_He told her and looked around the apartment. The apartment was very tastefully decorated. Even him was impressed. Gorgeous paintings on the walls. In the middle of the room there was a sumptuous super-king bed. In the corner was also a luxury sofa. The bathroom had a wonderful and also an expensive-looking bath.

Man went to the bar at the end of the room to make them drink. When he returned she was already in the tub. He put their drinks on a small table.

\- _You want to join the bath?_  - she asked innocently biting her bottom lip.

Hannibal looked at her in surprise, but he undressed with no word and sat down behind her. Then took her in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest.

- _I've never seen you so relaxed._

She turned slightly to kiss him.

 _\- Because I've never been._ \- Bedelia smiled, looking into his eyes.

He kiss her back.

\- _What's change?_ \- he began to breathe heavily.

She felt safe. But after a moment she remembered what the situation is. She realized with who she is...

\- _A few things._ -She swallowed hard and said seriously - _Water begins to cool._ \- She started go out of the bath.

He grabbed her hand. - _You're not going anywhere._

 _\- Give me a reason, Hannibal._ \- she said, a little cheekily.

He pulled his lips to her in a kiss that was soft and slow. And very sensual. He began kissing her hungrily. As if it depended on his life. They stopped to catch their breath.

 _\- Sufficient reason?_ \- he asked with naughty smirk on his face.

* * *

- _I can sleep on the sofa if you want._ - he said seeing her delicate embarrassment as she looked at the bed.

\- _No. I want you to sleep with me. We slept together yet._  - She said firmly, looking him in the eye.

-  _Not like that._ - He smirked.

It was the first time they spent the whole night together. Only sleeping. He hugged her tightly. She felt really safe under his touch. It was like dancing with the devil. But who really was the devil?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes.  
> I have to work on grammar.


	11. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone of you for reading my story! I'm very happy that someone reads this!  
> As usual, I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

It was a completely new experience for them. Even in Florence when they were close, they fall asleep in separate beds. Sleeping together was more intimate than anything. During sleep, a human is helpless.  
Hannibal woke up first. He didn't get up out of bed, but just stared at Bedelia. During sleep she seemed to be so fragile. She changed something in him because all he wanted was to protect her.  
It frightened her at first, when she realized that not sleeping alone. He noticed that:

- _Tell me something about it._ \- he whispered in her hair.

\- _Therapy in bed? I think it's unethical._ \- She tried to sound cheerful.

He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. Then he said seriously: _I know who I am. I also know that you're aware of that. You needn't be afraid of me._

She raised her chin: _This is about me. I'm afraid of myself._

He gave her a questioning look.

\- _Already I was once with a dangerous man. I suffered through it._ \- she said bitterly.

He pulled her to him in his arms. - _I don't want to hurt you._

 _\- Not yet. -_ she added silently.

He kissed her tenderly. He began with chaste kiss, but quickly replaced for greedy one.

- _The plane is waiting for us._ \- She interrupted before it turned into something more.

* * *

They don't talk too much on the plane. The sound of engines was the main sound during their flight. The closer was to Switzerland, the more she was serious. The mere thought of secrecy that hides in front of him her blood cooled in her veins. He noticed her change of mood. He knew her well enough to know that she would tell him when she wanted to.   

She took a glass of wine- _To Alana._ \- she proposed toast.

She noticed his astonished eyes - _For her offer, which is not to refuse._ \- she said mockingly.

 - _Without this we wouldn't be now here._ -He quips, but his eyes were serious.

 They drank wine in silence. 

* * *

 This time they landed at a private airport on the property. Her possessions as he thought. In fact, it was a small castle surrounded by a forest. _Like a fairy tale... Beauty and the Beast._ \- It crossed his mind.

\- _You are a woman full of mysteries._ \- he just said to her.

\- _I got this castle on first anniversary. -_ She told him and at the same time improved hair.

This information a little spoil the mood of Hannibal. Bedelia noticed a change in his facial expression;

- _Please, stop being angry every time when I mention Frank._

Before he could answer her, he saw two people coming out of the building. Middle-aged woman with a child. When they came closer, he noticed that blond child was a girl. As they came closer, he noticed something that frightened him:

 _Mischa_ \- he said to himself in his thoughts.

At the same time Bedelia said to him: _Hannibal, this is your daughter._

* * *

**A couple of months later.**

  _How could he? It is unthinkable. Let the beast to be in the wild!  -_ These thoughts were in Frederick's head.

\- _I repeat last time,_   _I won't tell you, Chilton._ \- Jack said quietly.

- _But why? Such a chance!_ \- Frederick couldn't conceal his anger.

– _As we close him in prison, then, he will run away... Again. Now he's in prison, which he built for himself. This is type of... resocialization. Or as you used to say: unorthodox methods._

 – _So what?_ \- Frederick said shocked -  _We should wait until he kills someone? -_ man was indignant.

– _He wouldn't. -_ Jack said flatly.

– _Where do you get that confidence?_

– _As a psychiatrist you should know that there are events that can change the human... Additionally, he is cared for._

– _First, psychopathic not change. Secondly, what events? Thirdly, whose care? You sent someone to death? -_ last sentence he almost yelled. 

– _I didn't send anyone... -_ he answered him calm _\- Have not you noticed the absence of one person? I don't quite understand their relationship, but apparently they have a good influence on each other. Or at least she has on him._

– _Doctor Du Maurier..._ \- Frederick was frightened - _Beauty with... beast. -_ last word he said with disgust.

– _My guess is that she was your little weakness._ \- Jack laughed. After a moment, he continued: _They created a dangerous but beautiful family._

– _Family? -_ Frederick opened his mouth in amazement.

– _According to our findings they have a child._ \- Jack said with a smile. Teasing Frederick always gave him joy.

– _This child is in danger! Bedelia is in danger! -_ He jumped up from his chair.

– _Doctor du Maurier with her child are doing well. Hannibal rather than cook his murderous dishes, he prefers to take care of his new family... Relax._ \- Jack patted him on the shoulder - _We control the situation. For the first time._

 

 

 


	12. Moment of tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to everyone! For reading, kudos and the comments. It's so nice to read your comments!

He hadn't seen her almost all day. She wasn't at dinner. Their relationship tightly pulled back. After meeting his daughter, something in him snapped. They were mum and dad, ceased to be husband and wife.  
Hannibal went to her bedroom to check what was happening to her. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. He found her body on the floor. There was also empty pack of tablets and scattered across pills. Quickly he ran up to her trying to revive her.

\- _Talk to me. Bedelia, talk to me! -_ Man leaned over her.

\- _I'm all right._ \- The woman said sleepily.

\- _Do you wanted to kill yourself? You wanted to leave our child?_ \- He gave her hand to she got up from the floor.

\- _No, you know that it isn't so!_ \- he saw tears forming in her eyes - _I just took sleeping pills... Hannibal, please. Leave me alone._

- _How many?_ \- She had never seen him so nervous.

- _I don't sleep well. Fewer me doesn't help. Calm down._ \- His arms was holding her up. She felt ashamed and frustrated.

\- _How am I supposed to be calm when I found you in this condition?_ \- Irritation flashed across his face. He let her go to the window.

These past few months haven't been good ones for them. From time of arrival they slept in separate bedrooms and they also spent time separately. Hannibal was like a wounded animal. Bedelia guesses that he didn't trust her anymore. They pretended that everything is in order when their daughter was nearby. He loved the child from the first moment. That was probably the reason why Bedelia was still alive. 

Hannibal wanted to get out of her bedroom, but suddenly, he heard her sobs. When he came up to her, he saw tears pouring down Bedelia's cheek. After a while woman began to talk:

\- _I lied you to protected her. No one had to know. Even our daughter. I planned the lie that she was adopted._ \- she took a deep breath - _Unfortunately, in the hospital visited me Alana. You should guess the rest of the story._

\- _Why didn't you tell me?_ \- He looked at her intently.

She shook her head and angrily wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. - _I can't. But as it turned out, Alana discovered where I hide our child..._

\- _That's why you killed her?_

She only nodded in response. Hannibal stepped closer to Bedelia. It frightened her, that he wanted to kill her. But he only said:

\- _Bedelia... I know you're independent. _But I'd appreciate your letting me help you._ I know that you can take care of yourself, because you prove it many times. _\- he said firmly - _But let me help you sometimes._

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and wiped away her tears. She pulled back, and looked at him, shocked. 

\- _You hurt me like nobody else._ \- he continued - _You don't trusted me. This what is between us... -_ He paused to catch breath _\- It doesn't have a label on. I don't know what to call it. But it makes me I can't hurt you._

\- _It's supposed to be any feelings, there were to be only the research. Why it happened differently? -_ she said softly _-_   _ _I'm feeling so unsure and lost..._  _- Bedelia tried to get away from him, but Hannibal grabbed her hand and tugged her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. They stood in front of each other more exposed than they have ever been. Even when they were naked. They looked into each other's eyes in mutual fascination.

\- _Bedelia, why it is now more difficult than in Florence? Why are you afraid and you're so uncertain?_

\- _Because now none of us is playing. No one has masks. Now you can easily hurt me._ \- She replied honestly.

He bent down to kiss her. The kiss was hesitant and gentle. He picked her up and lowered her to the bed, without breaking their kiss. Every their touch was uncertain as if they were doing it for the first time. Ultimately they broke the kiss to catch breath. Bedelia curled up on her side¸ resting her head on Hannibal's chest. He put one hand across her hip while the other stroked her shoulders. Woman saw the look of genuine love in his eyes.

- _What you feel for me?_ \- her heart and breathing quickened. She leaned her head and looked down.

Hannibal turned her to look at him and kissed her tenderly. His hand slid under her bathrobe, pushing it off her shoulders. He began to kissing her naked collarbone. - _I don't know..._ \- His lips moved downward - _It's something more than I ever felt..._ \- man said after a moment. He lovingly kissed every piece of her body.

\- _We treading into dangerous territory._ \- Bedelia tugged at his shirt. Her breath was ragged.

\- _Once we were almost there._ – Hannibal muttered when woman ran her mouth from his neck, down to chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not the best chapter, but I have writers block. Also sorry for any mistakes.


	13. Love bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING This chapter is absolutely not for children. Read at your own risk! ;)) 
> 
>  
> 
> I love all the comments! They make me truly happy ;)

-  _We treading into dangerous territory_. - Bedelia tugged at his shirt.

Her breath was ragged.

-  _Once we were almost there_. – Hannibal muttered when woman ran her mouth from his neck, down to chest.

\- _We were further, but in a different site_. - she told him suggestively and quirked an eyebrow .

\- _Now, when there's nothing to hide in front of each other..._ \- He took off her bathrobe and tossing it to the floor. Underneath she had only briefs. His touch sent shock waves through her body.

\- _What's now_? - She teased him. He quickly shoved down his his pants. Now he was also wearing nothing but his underpants. Between them was only two layers of garments.

\- _What do we do with this situation?_ -he whispered into her neck with his arrogant tone. At this moment it sounded very erotic. The warmth from his breath sent a chill down her spine. He started to placing gentle kisses along her neckline sucking lightly. He descended. His fingers trailed around her belly. Hannibal kissed her abdomen. He leisurely pulled her panties down, at the same time kissing her loins, then her calves and finally her feet. Then quickly removed his own underpants and returned to his previous position. There was nothing between them. The last thing that deprive them from bliss has been removed.

\- _I feel like it was our first time_. Bedelia said breaking the sounds of their panting. Hannibal could see the fear in her eyes.

- _It is._ \- He answered her with tenderness. He wanted to be gentle, to show her he doesn't want to hurt her. He kissed her temple, then in the eyes and and then he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Without breaking their kiss he shifted so that he was leaning on his elbows over her. She wrapped one of her long legs around him.

\- _Make love with me._ \- She whimpered gasping for breath.

* * *

 

She had never felt anything quite like this. Her body shaked with pleasure. Her fingers clenched onto the duvet. She threw her head back as the sensation flooded her entire body. After all, he took her tightly in his arms. Their bodies was intertwined in each other.

\- _I won't let you go_ \- he panted.

\- _I'm not going anywhere._ \-  she wrapped her arms around his chest. He rested his chin on her head. - _I'm tired of getting hurt._ \- she added.

- _I won't hurt you._ \- He kissed the top of her head and pulled closer to him.

\- _You know... I will never thought that.... there in yours arms.... it will be seemed so right. For the first time I thought it wasn't wrong when another man than Frank loved me._ \- She told him truthfully.

At this moment, the bedroom door opened a crack. They quickly have covered their naked body with a sheet. In the doorway stood their baby girl, Aimée.

- _Mommy nightmares._

\- _Come here, my love._ \- Bedelia said fondly.

When the child came up closer, she noticed that in the bed wasn't even just mom.

\- _Papa? Why with mommy?_

Hannibal held out his hands to the child. - _My little angel, your mom also had nightmares and she was afraid to sleep alone._

The child climbed into bed with Hannibal's help. He kissed her blonde head and began to tell her a bedtime story. After awhile baby fell asleep between their parents. Hannibal got up and dressed pants. Gently picked up the child and took her in his arms. He carried Aimée to her room. It was a room for the little princess. She was his little princess. He loved her with all his heart. He tried not to think how much she was similar to his sister. But sometimes these thoughts appeared in his head. The child was also very similar to Bedelia. They had the same eyes and smile. From the nature reminded him of himself. His stubborn little girl. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and left the room, quietly closing the door.

Hannibal returned to the Bedelia's bedroom. The woman was lying on the bed and it was evident that she thought of something.

\- _What are you thinking about?_ \- He kissed Bedelia on the temple and lay down beside her.

\- _About everything and about nothing. Aimée didn't wake up on the way?_

\- _No. Not even woke up when I put her to bed._ \- his lips grazing the skin below her ear. The touch was so light, but she could feel his warm breath on her neck. After a while he added with a smile: _It is good that she stopped at the door and we were able to cover._

Bedelia pursed her lips slightly in an amused gesture, and responded: _Parents' worst nightmare... About nightmares...._ \- she turned her head and looked him in the eye. - _Will you stay with me?_

- _I'm afraid that we can spend time differently than sleeping._ -his hand reached toward her hips - _But I think it's worth a try._

Hannibal had moved his other hand to under her chin, tilting her face up at him and he planted a small kiss on her lips. It started off slow kiss, almost like they were afraid to get too intimate with each other. But a moment later Bedelia deepened the kiss. When they paused to take a breath, she said: _We can always drink a strong coffee in the morning._

His legs moved to either side of her hips. Her hands roamed his chest. He stared at her with intensity. He wanted her. This time he wanted her screaming his name. He wants to give her a pure pleasure. He wants to feel her nails on his back.  
His tongue dipped into her mouth just as his fingers brushed her waist. His touch sent another surge of shivers down her body. His tongue was running along her collarbone and moving down. Bedelia almost purred when he approached to the tops of her breasts...

* * *

 

The light was shining through the window. Hannibal woke up because of sun's rays. In his arms was sleeping naked Bedelia. Their hands were intertwined. He enjoyed the touch of her skin. After last night  he was sure than ever that he was holding in his arms the woman of his life. She opened her eyes sleepily. This time she wasn't afraid that she's not in the bed alone.

- _Morning._ \- she said quietly.

- _Good morning._ – Hannibal kissed her gingerly and push a strand of Bedelia's hair from her face to behind her ear. - _Are you alright?_

_\- I think so... I'm just a little sleepy._

_\- Strong coffee?_ \- he said teasingly.

 

Before she left the bed she kissed him quickly.

When she looked in the mirror, she yelled loud: - _Hannibal ! Fils de putain!_ \- she cursed in French.

When he approached her, she said annoyed: - _Look at me! Look what you've done!_

First he noticed that her hair was in disarray. But then he saw hickey on her neck. And another one... and another.. and another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fils de putain - son of bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

The beginning, the end of the previous chapter. Just for the record.

 

When she looked in the mirror she yelled loud:

 _Hannibal ! Fils de putain!_ \- she cursed in french.

When he approached her, she said annoyed:

 _Look at me! Look what you've done_.

First he noticed that her hair was in disarray. But then he saw hickey on her neck. And another one... and another.. and another.  
  
Hannibal smirked and calmly said: _I like to mark my territory._ Before she could answer him, he possessively took her in his arms.

- _You're acting like a teenager._ \- She let out a loud breath.- _What happened to you? What did you do with yourself?_ \- Bedelia said teasingly.

\- _At night you didn't mind it._ \- He pretended to be outraged, but after a while he kissed her very gently on the cheek. - _I'm sorry._ \- he mumbled in her hair.

- _I have to found a scarf._ \- she said, trying to get out of his arms - _If you allow, I will go to the bathroom._

- _So I'll make breakfast._ \- He told smiling briefly.

  
  
Their daughter was eating omelet with strawberries. Aimée loves strawberries. She likes it so much that tells Hannibal to add them to each dish.

\- _Mommy! Mommy_ \- child cheered when she noticed Bedelia.

\- _Hello my Sweetheart. My big girl eats a strawberries._ \- She looked critically at Hannibal and added: _Again_.

He chuckled at the expression on her face: _How could I say no to my princess._

Bedelia just rolled her eyes. It wasn't worth arguing. Child looked at her mother and then asked: _What happened to you mommy on neck? Hit?_

The woman took a deep breath and said: _Some very terrible mosquito bite me in the night._   - She looked at Hannibal as if she wanted to kill him. Man only smiled to himself. 

The rest of the breakfast was peaceful. After meal they sat on the couch while their daughter was playing with dolls in her room. They listened _Franz_   _Liszt - Love dream._ The fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. The silence between them was interrupted by Hannibal:

- _Yesterday you mentioned about Frank..._

They both were speechless for a moment.

\- _I think so._ \- She pretended that it is a trifle that can be forgotten. But Bedelia remember perfectly what then she said.

 _"For the first time I thought it wasn't wrong when another man than Frank loved me_."...

- _He hurt you?_ \- he asked suddenly.

She was silent for a moment. As if she didn't hear the question. After awhile she began to speak, not looking at him:  
_\- The first time he hit me, we both lay on the bed and cried. I cried because I was in shock, but I don't know why Frank cried . Then, he apologized and said that he really regrets._

He suspected that her ex-husband had hurt her. But he didn't think that she could be physically abused. He almost could feel like his own heart breaks. Hannibal don't want to interrupt her, because she rarely confiding. But he couldn't help to gently take her hand. After a moment of silence, she added:  _He said he will not do it anymore. He did._ \- tears forming in her eyes.

_- Why didn't you run away from him?_

\- _I couldn't, but also I didn't want to. I loved him even then. I tried to change him. Ineffective. He was my greatest love and my greatest mistake._ \- she said sadly.

\- _What happened that you changed mind?_ \- he continued despite the jealousy. This man didn't deserve to his Bedelia so well spoke about him.

\- _When I had an abortion. To protect this unborn child. Then I decided to walk away from him._  

Hannibal saw when tear ran down her cheek, so he hugged her tightly. Bedelia for the first time had seemed so fragile and vulnerable. She was always cold and curt. Since he met her. Now he knew why that was. Why does she built a wall around herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sory for short and not so good chapter.   
> writers block :(   
> I will try to write better the next one!


	15. Pulling off the mask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos!  
> Have a nice day or night! Here it's midday. ;)

They were sitting on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder. He mused over what she said about her ex-husband. He realized that he also hurt her many times. In a different way than Frank... He also knew that she didn't want pity. She was extremely strong and independent woman. But at the same time, when he held her in his arms she seemed to be so fragile.

\- _What are you thinking about?_ \- suddenly she asked him.

He stroked her hair gently. He could smell her perfume. The calming scent. After awhile he asked:  _After the escape... There was someone? You was with someone in relationship?_ \- He was trying to sound normal, but she could hear the tension in his voice.

Bedelia turned her head and looked at him:  _How do you think?_ \- she whispered.

 _You are beautiful woman..._ \- He told slowly, but she interrupted him and she took a deep breath.

 _No_. - She got up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. He came behind her.

\- _But there was someone who wanted?_

 _\- Someone who really wanted._ \- she said with exasperation.

He raised an eyebrow in response.

\- _Chilton_ \- she said with disgust - _He didn't want to leave me alone and didn't understand the refusal._

A clipped laugh escaped from Hannibal's lips before he said: _Certainly you offended his pride._

\- _He didn't understand the refusal_. - she repeated once more in a deep sigh.

- _I understand him._ \- he smirked - _You always looked so sensual. -_ He hesitated for a while, but he said: _I've always wanted to take you in my arms. Also I really wanted to pull you down into bed and make love to you. I wanted to be with you, not only possess you -_ he reached out and gripped her waist, pulling her toward him. - _How about you?_ \- he pulled her closer - _You were dreaming about me?_

\- _No_ \- She snorted. - _Not then._  - she he added seriously - _You were my patient. I couldn't think of you that way._ \- She spoke without looking him in the eyes.

- _When did you start thinking about me Bedelia?_ \- He stroked her cheek.

\- _Florence_. - her eyes finally focusing on his. He meets her gaze, steady. She pulled away from him.

- _It was for me a lovely time. After all._ \- His voice was sad and full of regret. - _We were like husband and wife._  - He paused to take breath - _In every sense_ \- he added with intensity in his eyes.

\- _We played husband and wife._ \- She reminded him gently. - _But I know that there were moments when you're not pretending._

- _Every time when we were alone and I held you in my arms. It was real. - He took a deep breath. -  Finally, I could hold you._   _Unfortunately, I had you only physically... After that one night... So far, I don't know how it happened, but you became my only goal. To be with you, not eat you._

- _I was afraid that...-_ she was quiet for a moment. - _You were leaving..._ \- her voice trailed off, and she looked to Hannibal. - _I thought that the only place I'd ever see you again was in my imagination._ \- she told him honestly. - _I don't know when it happened, but I know that piece of my soul will always belonged to you. But your soul belonged then to Will Graham._  - she said bitterly.

\- _My mind belonged to him. My scientific mind couldn't get away from him. As you told me once... He was my biggest mistake._

\- _How much it hurt when you lost him?  -_ she asked sincerely.

- _After which time?_ \- he told without any emotion. - _It made me hurt. But every time less. In the end I was relieved when he died._

She looked at him in shock. She hadn't expected such a response.

\- _What did you feel when we parted?_ \- she asked softly.

\- _Like thirsty human to whom people take away water. Like hungry man to whom people take away nourishment..._

She had no time to protest when he crashed his lips against hers. Bedelia placed a hand on his chest, presumably to push him away, but he swept her off her feet into his arms. Hannibal laid her on the couch and leaned on his elbow. He cradled her chin and kiss her deeply. His mouth descended down her neck. His warm breath on her skin sent a chill down her body. He broke the kiss moment later and took her in his arms. Her back rested against his chest. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered:  _I thought previously that this is kind of obsession. On the plane I still didn't want to admit to myself that I feel for you something more than desire. So I called this feeling: obsessive desire. But now I don't know how to call it. Each word is too small to determine this. What have you done to me? -_ He rested his face against her cheek and said: _Tell me more about Frederick Chilton..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried as I can!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think about the end of the season. I'm confused, but also I'm little bit disappointed.   
> Too many feelings.

He rested his face against her cheek and said: Tell me more about Frederick Chilton... 

\- _She stiffened next to him: Better not. I don't want to upset you._

He looked at Bedelia seriously: _I'm nervous because you don't want to tell me._

She snuggled into his chest: _It was long time ago... We knew each other before..._

- _Before?_ \- he  interrupted her frowning.

\- B _efore something happened. I tell you right away that he doesn't hurt me._ \- woman assured him, sighing. -  _When once again he wanted to invite me for a drink I had no explanation and the strength to refuse. But... He had in plan more than a drink..._

 _\- What happened?_ \-  In his mind appeared the image of Bedelia and Frederick.. In bed. Hannibal forced the thoughts out of his head. His brain needed to stop doing that. - _Did you...?_   - he stopped himself before finishing.

\- _What? Oh no. I don't let him._ \- she tried to soothe him. - _When he tried to embrace and kiss me, I ran away._

- _He tried to stop you?_

\- _Oh yes. I had a bruise on wrist for a few days._

 _\- son of a bitch._ \- man interrupted her.

Bedelia sighed and she continued: _A few days later, we met and he apologized. He wanted to invite me again... After I don't wanted to accept the invitation, he send me flowers. Many flowers. For a whole week. My whole living room smelled like... in florist._ -  She knew he was laughing about it, despite his efforts to hide it.: _It wasn't funny for me then. Believe me. I was afraid to open the door. I don't know what else he can do._

- _And he did something?_

- _Yes_ \- she whispered. - _He came to my house._

_\- For what?_ \- He asked worried.

_\- To apologize._ \- she sighed. - _With a bottle of expensive champagne. and with strawberries in chocolate._

\- He tried to do something?

_\- No._  - she smiled. - _Because I don't let him into the house._

\- W _hen it ended?_ \- He asked looking at her intently.

She took a deep breath: _when I hit him using a book in his head._

- _What?_

\- _When I visited Will in Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane, Frederick invited me to his office. He kissed me. I tried to break free, but he held me tight and I was leaned on the desk. I hit him a book that was lying on the desk and I went out... then he stopped bothering me. -_ She took a deep breath after saying that.

 He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. His heart was pounding so loud in his chest that she could hear it. - _I never liked him. Now even more. I regret that I never prepare any dish with him._

_Hannibal!_ \- She looked at him - _It would be very unpalatable dish.._. - She smiled after a moment. He pressed kiss to her temple. She got up from his laps and went into the kitchen.

 


	17. painful memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to everybody who read this story!  
> Kisses for comments and kudos! :) 
> 
> Have a nice day!

They were eating supper. Aimée fidgeted in his chair. She looked very sweet in a white blouse and pink skirt.

Hannibal increasingly notes that she's more similar to mother, than his sister.

- _Little Bedelia._ \- he said to himself in his thoughts. Man imagined Bedelia in this clothes and he smiled to himself. She'll never wear pink tulle skirt. Sooner he would see her in tracksuit. However, Bedelia in a tracksuit was well as the normal view as aliens. Someone heard about it, but nobody saw...   
  
With thoughts snatched him Bedelia, who got up from the table to turn on the light.The sun set behind the window. In the room began to reign dimness. Woman stopped near the wall and looked at her family. Hannibal tried to convince Aimée to the next bite of food. Bedelia smiled to herself and started to to think.

 

She remembered when she was pregnant...

As it was hard for her when she found out...

As she was happy when the baby kicked for the first time...

How she invented plan to keep the child with her...

As Alana visited her and destroyed the plan...

How hard it was to leave her baby with a nanny...

How hard it was every time to leave her child...

 

She didn't notice when Hannibal walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a moment. When she stood next to him without heels, she looked so small and tiny. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her.

- _Before we set out on a journey... In my house, you told me, to don't get too close, because of yours demon inside..._ \- she whispered in his chest.

\- _And then you told me to came closer. -_ he took a deep breath - B _ecause there's hell inside of you where my demon can live...-_ He kissed her on the temple. - _But now there's no hell inside of you._

 _And there's no demon inside of you._ \- A tears slipped down her cheek. Hannibal took her face in his hands and brushed her tears.

They stood snuggled, until their little girl ran up to them. Bedelia stroked her head when Aimée said: _Mommy, come play with me!_

Hannibal noticed that Bedelia needs time to think, so he told to her: _Come, my princess. Mom needs to rest, let's give her a moment._

 

He played with the daughter. They played at chefs. It was her favorite game. Hannibal couldn't wait to teach her to really cook. Later he told her a bedtime story and Aimée tired fell asleep.

When he came out of her room, he heard that Bedelia plays the harpsichord. It was _Forqueray Suite no. 4 - III. Sarabande la d'aubonne_. As he came closer, he noticed that she is dressed in a nightgown. Beautiful lace nightgown... She stopped playing when she saw him.

\- _Long time since you played._ \- Hannibal thought for a moment. - _I didn't know you like this composer._

- _I don't._ \- she said flatly - _I play to relax._

- _It is through our conversation?_ \- He worried.

 _\- No_ – she smiled to him and she stroked his cheek. - _I thought of how it was difficult for me, before I came here with you... to our daughter._

He held out his hand to her. She only raised one eyebrow at response.

\- _Come on, I'll show you a better way to relax, Bedelia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the next chapter will be ... interesting. I hope so.... ;)


	18. scent of orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to everyone who reads this!  
> I was listening Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley) when I was writing this chapter. ;)

* * *

- _Come on, I'll show you a better way to relax, Bedelia._

* * *

She wasn't used to such care, gentleness and affection...

He was sitting upright against the pillow, his chest against her back. He massaged her shoulders, kissing her along hairline to her temple. Moments later his hands moved lower. She gasp while he slides one of his hand underneath her gown. He teased her stroking the inside of her thighs.  

He rested his chin on her shoulder and inhaling her scent at her neck, he whispered: _I can't get enough of you._

It surprised her when he grabbed for oil with the light scent of orange. After pouring oil into his palms, he touched her shoulders again.

_\- I told you, that I'll show you a better way to relax._

He slided up with smooth strokes from her shoulders. He repeated the motion several times.

- _Perfect_ \- she almost purred.

He massaged her shoulders for so long until he felt her relaxing. He placed soft kisses on her neck and then collarbone.

She suddenly turned over and pull him down on top of her. She placed her hand at the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss.

 _\- I like this relaxation._ \- she gasped.

Hannibal pulled her closer for a passionate kiss.

\- _I like to doing this for you._ \- he answered her between kisses.

He took off his shirt and trousers and threw it down. He almost tore off her gown and underwear. The last thing separating their bodies dropped to the floor.

Bedelia's core was pulsating with the need of him. She started to breathe harder, but he stopped his actions and  kissed her in the most gently way. 

- _I'm sorry. I don't want to do it that way._ \- he whispered.

\- _I'm not a doll of porcelain. You don't have to be afraid. Hannibal_ -She pushed at him determined to show her independence, omitting desire. - _I'm all right. Apart from my past, I'm not broken doll._

 _For me, you are not broken doll._ \- slowly he brushed her mouth and he pulled her to him. – _Bellissima –_ he whispered.

He kissed her slowly. - _Let me kiss you like nobody before_ \- His hand moved up on her hip caressing her side.  - _Let me touch you like nobody before. -_  His mouth found her collarbone, leaving a trail of hot  kisses to her throat.  - _Let me make love with you like nobody before._ \- he sucked the spot under her earlobe. This caused her a shivers. 

* * *

He woke up as the morning sun streamed through window. Bedelia lay on her side facing him.

He rested his head on his hand and enjoyed watching her: her blond hair on the pillow and her steady breathing. When she opened her eyes, he tentatively captured her mouth with his own.

\- _Good morning._ \- Bedelia whispered  in a sleepy voice. 

She lifted up and forced his head back down on the pillow by kissing him. 

\- I _like the way you told me good morning._ \- he grinned.

 _- I like how you relax me... Even if today everything hurts me. -_ she told him amused and then she put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She would never have thought that something like this could happen... She trusted him. After a long time there is someone whom she trusts. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Jack's office. 

Frederick broke into Jack's office. He had to know where they are... He had to.

 _Somewhere there must be some clue..._ \- he said to himself

He searched all the drawers and cabinets to find the information he needs. Vainly.

He was absorbed in the exploration so he didn't notice that Jack appeared in the door sill.

 _\- Chilton!_ \- man exclaimed - _I told you that you will never know where they are._ \- he take deep breath - _And once again, such a thing, and I'll put you in jail. I'm not joking. Now, get out._

When the man passed him, Jack told: _I didn't write anywhere this information. It is only in my mind._

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all the most beautiful day ever!
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.

Few days latter.

  
\- _I'm all right,Hannibal. Everything's all right._ \- There was nasally tone in her voice.

- _Look at you. I'm afraid that you soon fainted._ \- He looked at her worried.

\- _It's just a cold._ \- she said dryly.

\- _Your throat swollen, and your nose running. It's not just a cold... Let me take care of you._

He hugged her, but she pushed him away - _I don't want to make you sick too, Hannibal._

- _Why were you so tenacious?_

She didn't answer him. He looked at her intently. Bedelia stood next to him in the kitchen and she was making herself a cup of coffee. She was wearing his shirt. She seemed so tiny. But even when she was sick she didn't look helpless. Notwithstanding, he feel protective of her.

 _\- No coffee. I'll make you a special tea with honey and lemon._ \- he said opinionated.

 _\- Okay_. - Bedelia was tired. She no longer had the strength to resist. - _But I'm not so ill as you say._

He looked smug: _I'll get you a cup of tea. Please, put to bed._

* * *

 

He has prepared for her tea. He put it on a tray and carried to the bedroom. Bedelia was lying in bed and read a book.

- _Why are not you covered? Why are you so stubborn? like a little kid._

Bedelia looked at him annoyed and covered up the blanket.

- _Happy?_ \- she said ironically.

Hannibal only shook his head. He put the tray on the nightstand and picked up a cup of tea.

- _It should help bolster the immune system._ \- He said, handing her a cup of tea.

Tea smelled lovely and tasted just as good. Even from the first sip she felt that her throat is getting better. When she drank the whole cup of tea, she felt as heat melts all over her body.

His hand tangling in her hair before he kissed her temple. He rested his forehead against her.

\- _I hope that soon you will feel better._ \- he said quietly. Hannibal sat down next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hannibal caressed Bedelia's face and he is humming softly to her: 

_Sei..._

_Sei la vita mia..._

_Amore..._

_Ti voglio tanto bene..._

\- _I'm all right_ \- she murmured in a whisper with a yawn into his neck before she fell asleep.

After a moment he got up gently so as not to wake up her. He went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for Aimée.  

* * *

 

At the same time, Frederick sat in his office and smoking cigar.

 _How you put a spell on me?_ \- he muttered to himself.

Jack already knew about his little obsession. He was the only one who knew it... She was so bewitching...

 _How could she choose to live with the beast - psychopathic murderer, instead of him?_ \- This thought tormented him.

This was the first woman who turned him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei... Sei la vita mia... Amore... Ti voglio tanto bene... - You are ... You are my life ... Love ... I love you so much ...
> 
> (I hope I wrote it correctly.)  
> _______________________________________________________  
> If you will be ill someday, I hope that there will be someone near you and he will take care of you, like Hannibal cares about Bedelia. :)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but I needed the "introduction" before the next chapter.
> 
> While writing this chapter, I listened to: "Demons" Imagine Dragons ;) 
> 
> Thank you for your comments, reading and kudos! :*

Another few day later.

When Hannibal awoke it was the middle of the night. The moonlight illuminated their bedroom. In fact, it was Bedelia's bedroom, but now he spent every night here.  Bedelia slept clinging to him.  Actually, she was sleeping on his chest.

He saw how she quietly breathing. It was a beautiful view. He loves to be able to watch her. Even while she slept, she looked wonderful. She slept again in his shirt. Her nightgown was too tempting...

Because of that, they were „busy” in the evening - to put it mildly. A smile appeared on the man's face as he remembered last night. He couldn't resist and kissed her gently on the temple. She still slept peacefully.  

He knows that beforehand she was in the habit of taking a lot of sleeping pills, but not now. There wasn't possibility that she could take the pills.  

Hannibal never thought that his life would change so much... He never thought of such a relationship with Bedelia. She was the first person he trusted. She also gave him a child. She gave him a family. He couldn't now imagine a world without daughter. His lovely daughter... He was afraid only that he may lose them someday. He immensely wanted to protect Bedelia and Aimée. 

Before that all, he wanted to feed the people, so that they could admire his dishes. With Bedelia was different from the beginning. He wanted to feed Bedelia, because he wanted to care for her. Even now, when he knew how independent she was, he still wanted to care for her. 

He didn't understand how it's possible that this woman changed him so much. Sometimes he was a pity that he couldn't give her a normal life. After all she deserved it. 

From the first meeting he knew that she is an unusual.  Before  she was only his psychiatrist... He felt then her mostly physical attraction. Later he was also fascinated by her personality... Her beauty combined with intelligence gives a striking combination. Initially he tried to enthrall her. Unsuccessfully. Now, when he knows the history of her ex-husband, he knows why she was so, and not another.

After a while he fell asleep again.... 

* * *

Hannibal didn't see Bedelia since she returned from shopping. Only she could go shopping... She wasn't a wanted criminal. Despite everything, Bedelia kept all precautions. For shopping she walked once a week, each time to a different store. 

He found her in the bedroom. Bedelia was sitting on the windowsill, arms wrapped around her knees.

When he approached her, she said:

\- _I spoke today with Jack Crawford... -_ In response to the shocked face of Hannibal, she added: _He doesn't want to arrest us. For a long time he knows where we are._

- _So what did he want?_

\- _Understand. Talk... For the last time._

 - _It allows us to ... a normal life._

\- _It's never be a normal._

He walked closer to her and hugged her -  _I prefer this life._


	21. wicked game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little more time, so I add another chapter.  
> Previous chapter is an introduction to this one.  
> I planned this for some time. I hope you like this little drama!
> 
> Lots of love to all of you! :*

 

 

It was the first day of work for Kate. 

Her task was answering phone calls and informing people that her boss will be back soon.

She likes this work. What could threaten her as assistant? She was a young, slender blonde. 

Kate works for Jack Crawford -Special Agent at the FBI... 

* * *

 

Frederick was on a plane to Switzerland. He flew the first available flight. Now he just drank champagne and thought.

That Jack's assistant told him everything... Unfortunately, she is now suitable for treatment and not to work.

But he has the information. He knew which hotel Jack chose. He almost knew their whereabouts and it only mattered. Accurate finding them will not be difficult.

* * *

Few days later his search yielded the desired result.

He knew that Hannibal is now walking with daughter. Bedelia is home alone. If the walk is expected to take as much as usual, Frederick has an almost 2 hours of time. Long enough to talk.

Frederick wants her to explain why she doesn't want him. Maybe she needs help, maybe she come back with him to the United States...

* * *

_ _

 

He had such plans before he saw their pictures in the hallway....

He found her in the bedroom.

\- _Hello doctor Du Maurier... or should I tell Mrs. Lecter?_

She turned suddenly. - _Chilton?_ \- she said frightened.

\- _Also I'm glad to see you._  - He looked at her like a man who has nothing to lose. - _What he doing to you, that you're here with him?_

- _Nothing._ – she whispered.

He was irritated - _What kind of drugs?_

\- _None... -_ She sighed.

- _I don't believe you._ \- Frederick began shouting - _it's all Jack's plan?_ \- He approached her abruptly that Bedelia step back. - _It was Jack's plan for you to live in danger, because he can't guard him?_

Bedelia took another step back and she said: _Jack didn't have anything to do with. I left with Hannibal of my own volition._ \- She took a deep breath - W _e are Family. Accept it_.

- _Is Hannibal knows what that word means?_

She was going to say something, but Frederick interrupted her - _Did he just looking for a recipe to cook your liver? -_ man feel the anger rise in him.

It was enough for her - _Get out of here! Get out!_

She went to the door but Frederick caught her arm and pulled her to him. - _Or what? you call the police?_ \- he smirked and  he grab her wrist  - _There's nothing you can do._

\- _Stop, Get out!_ \- She tried in vain to break free.

- _I wanna talk to you... Tell me why you're with him..._

Bedelia was still trying to break free but it was only irritating him more.

\- _Stop fighting. -_ he almost hissed.

- _you're hurting me!_

- _You hurt me, I take the apology from you._ \- Frederick grabbed her tightly and kiss her brutally. She pushed him away. Bedelia tried to leave, but he grab her gustily. She stumbled and fell down. He leaned over her and grab her wrists. He put them over her head. Woman was breathing shallowly with panic. Man tried to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head.

- _Stop playing with me Bedelia._ \- he muttered..

He grabbed both her wrists with one hand. Other hand went along the her legs under her skirt....   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little devil ending at this moment... ;)
> 
> This photograph is my own edition. ;)  
> the title comes from a song that I listened to while writing.


	22. Love Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for everything! :*
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes and imperfections.  
> Not always I manage to write as I want...

He started to hold her wrists in one hand. Other hand went along the her legs under her skirt....

Please don't do this... - quietly she said and few tears flowed down her cheeks.

Frederick pressed his lips to her to suppress her protests. He put his knees between her legs, force her to open them...

* * *

Hannibal was returning home with Aimée. Next to the house was a lot of forests, after which they both liked to walk. There they watched the birds and other animals.

Today they had to shorten the walk, because his little girl was hungry. He thought over what kind of snack he can prepare.

As they came closer to home, he noticed that something was wrong. Bedelia never leaves an open door. Someone has to be here...

He told to Aimée to stay in a treehouse in front of the building. Hannibal promised to come immediately and he went into the house.

On the ground floor he didn't hear any voices. Hannibal climbed the stairs. Outside the door from bedroom he heard a man's voice.

With anger he opened the door quickly. On the floor lay Bedelia, and over her was Frederick Chilton.

He became suddenly furious. Hannibal came up to him and grabbed him by the neck. He wasn't thinking logically. This man just attacked his Bedelia, so he should be punished.

Hannibal acted instinctively. He pulled man away from Bedelia and hit his head on the floor. He left him when Chilton was unconscious.

Hannibal wiped his hands on his pants.

 _\- I'll be back_ \- he said to the woman and went after his daughter, who was waiting for him outside.  

* * *

Bedelia got up from the floor and improved her skirt. She was still hard breathing after the attack. She checked the pulse of Frederick.

 _\- Still alive..._ – she whispered to herself.   

Bedelia reached for the silk scarf and tied it tight around his wrists. Already he wanted to tie him to a table leg, but she remembered the all attacks.

She didn't know what she was doing. Why she does it. She reached for the knife to letters and dug it in the Chilton's throat.

* * *

 

Hannibal led Aimée to her room. In the bedroom Chilton was lying in a different state than he left him... He had a knife in his throat.

- _Bedelia? Are you all right?_ \- He began to look for her.

She emerged from the bathroom; her hands were still wet. She walked over to him calmly. Just like nothing happened few moments before.

- _I thought we could make stew out of his heart._ \- Bedelia whispered into Hannibal's mouth and kissed him.

He looked at her in surprise. However, after a while he said. - _This isn't the best... meat. I don't want to poison you._

 

 

> _“You can love a monster, it can even love you back, but that doesn’t change its nature._
> 
> _This isn’t Beauty and the Beast where my kiss would transform the monster to a prince._
> 
> _If anything, it’s Shrek, and his kiss brings out the ogre in me.”_

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a lot for reading, comments and kudos! 
> 
> I listened to the song: Soap&Skin - Me And The Devil  
> ;)

 

 

 

Hannibal lay in bed and waited for Bedelia. She took a bath.

He was puzzled by her reaction after the attack. It seemed that she keeps a cool head. She was very calm....

She came out of the bathroom. She lay on her side in bed, her back to him. Hannibal hugged her and said: _You don't need to pretend to be strong. it's normal to be in shock after the attack, Bedelia._

_\- I do not pretend. Nothing happened._

_\- He did you something? Did he...? - he sighed loudly._

At these his words, she turned to him.

_\- No. You came at the right time._

_-Talk to me, Bedelia, please. Tell me what happened..._ \- He caressed her face.

She spurned his hand. It was evident that she is upset - _What should I tell you? That he almost crushed me to the floor? that's you want to hear?_

After a moment of silence, Hannibal said apologetic: _it's my fault._

 _\- What?_ \- she said so quietly, almost mumbled.

 _\- I didn't come sooner._ \- he answered her.

Bedelia took his face in her hands and said: _Thank you for saving me. He was insane._ \- She swallowed and continued - _I don't know what he would do next._

He watched her intently -  _You cried._

 _\- Yes._ \- She leaned against his chest and said - _I didn't think that could be dangerous here._

They lay for a moment in silence. They could hear their own breathing. It was just so quiet that they could hear blood circulating through their veins. They could hear beating their hearts.

 _\- What do we do with his body?_ \- she asked him.

 _\- I'll get rid of it._ \- Hannibal said calmly.

_\- Soon they start to look for him._

_\- I know. Therefore, we must get rid of any evidence._

_\- Now nobody else is a threat to us._

_\- Only Jack._ \- He sighed tired - _We'll suspects._

 _\- We can't escape, because immediately he will know that we are guilty._ \- Bedelia began to ponder. - _We need to come up with the perfect lie._

Hannibal looked startled. He didn't say anything to her.

The woman broke the silence: _I told you that I'm not a broken doll... anymore._

 _\- I just found a reason why you and I share a bond... You're a fascinating woman, Bedelia._  -He said it more to himself than to her. Hannibal smirked and pecked her on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the story...  
> The next one will be an epilogue. Very sweet epilogue...  
> But I won't say anything more. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna immensely thank you to:  
> Sueli, EndlessSkies64, BedeliaDuMaurier,  
> Lola, K., Sunshine, enjoyseries, fran  
> for all your lovely comments. :*
> 
> I also wanna say thank you to:  
> MindOfStoriesToTell, Jecaba, fernandacavezas, cruelladevils, BedeliaDuMaurier, songsofcerulean, and EndlessSkies64 as well as 86 guests for left kudos on this work.
> 
> And also I want to thank you all those who read it!

When she woke up, Hannibal wasn't in bed. She couldn't find him in the house. In the kitchen, she only found a note, that breakfast is in the oven.

When she and her daughter had eaten breakfast, Hannibal went into the house.

First he kissed his daughter on the temple, then hugged Bedelia and whispered softly in her hair:

\- _We are safe. No one ever threaten us._

Bedelia smiled in response.  

Hannibal rested his chin on her shoulder and murmured: _I will do everything to protect my family._

 _\- I know_ – she whispered - _Me too..._

* * *

 

It was so, as they guessed. A few days later there was a knock on their door. The door was opened by Bedelia:

_\- Jack Crawford... I thought that our previous meeting, was the last._

- _This was supposed to be. But things have changed ... I'm sorry to trouble you, but I must ask you few question. About Frederick Chilton and Will Graham._

Hannibal came from the corridor and cried out: _Bedelia, my darling. Who is this?_ \- As he came closer, he noticed a guest - _Jack Crawford... How nice to see you. What good wind brings you here?_  

-  _Let's go in. We'll talk in the living room._ \- Bedelia said and the man made his way inside.

* * *

 

 _\- You see, we don't understand why you're here._ \- Hannibal told to man. 

- _We can't found Will Graham for a long time... and now we don't know where's Frederick Chilton._

\- _Plain speaking, you suspect us?_ \- Bedelia said honestly. 

- _Because of your past..._  

Hannibal stand up and come closer to Bedelia. He put his hand on her shoulder:

\- _Take notice that I have now fiancee ..._ \- When he said those words Bedelia quickly looked at him in surprise. Fortunately, Jack didn't noticed this. - _and child. The other two are not worth ... do you see what I mean?_

\- _Fiancée? I'm surprised. Congratulations._  - Jack said, confused.

\- _Thank you... I have changed, We have here our own new life, Crawford._

\- _Anyway, maybe they just ran away?_ \- Bedelia added -  _Escape is always a good idea. -_ she smirked. 

\- _I'm sorry, but I'd like to go make dinner for my daughter._ \- Hannibal stood up.

\- How is she?

\- _Pretty good, thank you. This is a beloved child. Forgive me, but I don't want her to worry. I'll go now to her._

- _I understand. I'm sorry that I come without any invitation. But could I have a word with doctor Du Maurier?_

_\- Certainly. Please forgive me, I'm going to the kitchen._

* * *

_\- I want to warn you._

_\- Do you want to warn me about Hannibal? -_ she said tartly.

 _\- No. -_ He sighed. _\- I wanna be perfectly candid... Was Frederick Chilton interested in you?_

 _\- I suppose so... –_ she said tacitly - _.But what do you intend by that?_

_\- He's looking for you. And it's not because of doctor Lecter. Be careful._

_\- I'm very grateful for your warning... -_ after a moment of silence, she added - _Thank you. -_ Bedelia stood up, implying Jack that this is the end of his visit.

* * *

Bedelia went into the kitchen. Hannibal already washed the dishes after dinner.

\- _Wait a moment, I'll give you your meal._ \- He pecked corner of her mouth. - _What Jack want?_

- _Warn against Chilton._

\- _Too late._ \- he smirked - _Shame that he wasn't told about this sooner._

\- _Incidentally, Hannibal... fiancée? Was it something I missed?_

- _I'm sorry that it came at such a time... I planned it differently... I know that we won't be able to get married. But will you be my fiancée, Bedelia?_

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new series: "what if ...".  
> I'm probably addicted on Bedelia and Hannibal.


	25. epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the last one...  
> Thank you all once again for your comments, kudos and for reading this story! 
> 
> I listened to: Lana Del Rey - Once Upon A Dream

A few years later.

In Florence was a thunderstorm. The man was standing at the window and watched the lightning. On his hand the ring glistened in the moonlight...

After a moment, a beautiful woman comes to him.

- _Where have you been?_

\- _With our little girl... I closed the window in her room._

- _She is not so little._ \- The man stepped forward and took her in his arms.

\- _I know...  time's running out..._ \- She put her hands on his chest and she looked him in the eye.

- _As time goes on, you are more beautiful._ \- Due to the fact that she was barefoot, he had to bend down to kiss her.

She broke the kiss to catch breath.

\- _what do you say about eating something sweet?_ \- He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

\- _Hannibal, now?_

 _\- It will be worth it. -_ he whispered in her ear.

Bedelia lay down on the bed and waited.

In a moment a man came in. Hannibal brought on a tray whipped cream, candies and chocolate syrup. And no plates....

Bedelia smiled and put the candy in her mouth.

Then he kissed her dirty and sensual...  

Unexpectedly he steal the candy from her mouth using his tongue.

It was a struggle for dominance...

* * *

They lay in bed getting dirty with chocolate and whipped cream. Their „dessert” turned into something more...

\- _What are you thinking about?_ \- Bedelia pecked his arm – _Chocolate._ \- she murmured.

- _About our previous stay in Florence. It wasn't so... sweet._

_\- Then you been feeding me oysters. And if you then would use oyster instead of chocolate..._

He interrupted her: _Great idea, I have to do it next time. -_ Hannibal chuckles to himself and licked the leftover whipped cream from her collarbone. After a while he went on _\- I never thought that I return here. I thought that here was my end. It turned out that here is our beginning. I didn't expect to spend here a honeymoon.... -_ Man pulled her into his arms and kiss her temple   _\- You're so beautiful and smart woman . Why you came with me?_

 _\- I wanted... -_ Bedelia was breathing shallowly beneath his touch. _\- I chose life with you. Not out of desperation or fear. I chose this because...._

 _I love you. -_ he whispered into her hair. It was the first time when he said it out loud. _  
_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hugs and kisses!


End file.
